Tokusou Exceedraft
is the last part of the Rescue Heroes Trilogy in Toei Company's Metal Hero Series of superhero TV series. It was aired in Japan from February 3, 1992 to January 25, 1993. The series was initially conceived as taking place in a new continuity, leading to weaker ties to Solbrain and Winspector. Characters Exceedraft *Ai Hyuuga *Jukichi Katsuragi *Tetsuo Isshiki Allies *Masaru Hyuuga *David Akiba *Shunsuke Masaki *Mika Enemies *Bunzo Yazaki *Carlos Togo *Iwao Daimon Weapons * : Exceedraft Team's weapon. It can be used in 3 different modes, how is mounted. These are ''Hyper Blast Mode, Thunder Grenade Mode e Freeze Laser Mode, even its catdrige is just a normal weapon's catdrige. * : A special baton used by the Exceedraft team *Access Lock S: Exceedraft's Transformation Device. Multi-purpose compact radio used by Exceedraft members. it can be used for voice communication, encrypted communication using the buttons, with functions such as remote control of the SIM spacecraft information. connecting it into the Access Lock Catcher near the seat of the Scramhead or of the Varias 7 will move the seat to the armor hangar of the vehicle to equip the Try Jacket armors. * : A portable water cannon installed on the hangar of the Scramhead * : An Accelerator mounted on the armor's ankle. The turbine can spin in high speed and run in the Mach 1 approximated speed and the jumping power is boosted to 100 meters. * : An Equipment shield-like to make Turbo Unit W's performance more efficient. * : A scalpel-shaped laser sword, used by Redder. It can be stored in the Guardler. Is frequently used in close combat,Shrinking the portion of its blade, can also be loaded with the Heavy Cyclone. * : A Rescue Tool that appears in the middle of the series. It changes the equipment power replacing a unit with one of its modes: Drill mode or Disk Mode (used when a person is blocked in the elevator for example). On the other hand, the power is boosted 10 times when is combined with the Revolback G-3 and it's used as Revol Driving Mode. * : A multi-purpose firearm developed specifically for SyncRedder. The cartridges used are "Magnum", "Gel"(with same functions of Pile Tornado's Caulking Puncher) and "Vulcan", loading it with the E.M-Blade, it can perform the Nova Tornado hissatsu. Vehicles * : Redder, Blues and Keace's SUV, a modified, armor-clad Chevrolet K5 Blazer. It is extremely fast, and runs well even on bad roads. The armor's wallet is stored inside of it, being mounted externally. When Redder uses it, he gets into the vehicle and the seat moves to the armored top on the back of Scramhead, where the armor is mounted. The armored wings are attached outside the car. * : SyncRedder's car, a modified Chevrolet Corvette C4. It is equipped with seven functions (Access Radar, Hyper Searchlight, Hydlide Cannon, Break Laser, Multi-Anchor, Hover Speeder, and Grenade Shooter). Patrol and emergency modes are used, depending on the situation. * Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narrator (Episode 15-20): *Narrator (Episode 21-49): Crew *story and screenplay by Saburō Yatsude *Scripts: Jun'ichi Miyashita, Tatsuoki Hosono, Yasuyuki Suzuki, Takashi Yamada, Naoyuki Sakai, Nobuo Ōgizawa, Takahiko Masuda, Mutsumi Nakano, Kyōko Sagiyama *Original Music by Kaoru Mizuki *Photography: Susumu Seo, Takakazu Koizumi *Assistant Directors: Hidenori Ishida, Masashi Taniguchi, Kenji Koyama *Action directors: Junji Yamaoka, Jun Murakami *Special effects director: Nobuo Yajima *Produced by Kyōzō Utsunomiya, Atsushi Kaji (TV Asahi), Nagafumi Hori (Toei) *Directed by Kaneharu Mitsumura, Michio Konishi, Kiyoshi Arai, Masao Minowa, Hidenori Ishida *Production: TV Asahi, ASATSU, Toei Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi External Links *Tokusou Exceedraft at IMDB